24fandomcom-20200223-history
24: Behind the Scenes: The Editing Process
| studio = Quantum Leap | aspect = 1.33:1 }} : For the Behind the Scenes book with a similar title, see 24: Behind the Scenes... 24: Behind the Scenes: The Editing Process is a one-disc 30-minute DVD featuring behind the scenes video clips showing how 24 is edited and created. It includes outtakes, extra interviews and Q&A with the production team on some of the show's most unique elements such as the ticking clock and the splitscreen. Behind the Scenes takes a look into how the show is created as well as the challenges presented by the show's unique 'real time' format. The DVD includes on-stage action and footage from behind the camera and also features interviews and panel discussions with the show's producers, directors, actors, script supervisors and editors. The DVD is included with the behind the scenes book in Region 1 format. The Editing Process The film shows behind the scenes aspects of how 24 is created, using a scene from the subway in the finale of Day 3. Kiefer Sutherland introduces the film, as well as the crew members who are featured in it: director Jon Cassar, script supervisor Anne Melville, editors Chris Willingham and Scott Powell and co-producer Paul Gadd. Also featured in Joel Surnow, creator and executive producer. Mixed in with information on how each of the listed crew contribute to the show is interviews with actors Elisha Cuthbert, Penny Johnson Jerald, Reiko Aylesworth, James Badge Dale and Carlos Bernard. Script supervisor Anne Melville explains that she has to carefully monitor who is doing what at each moment so that when the cameras stop rolling she will be able to tell all the actors where to go when filming resumes. Editor Scott Powell talks about the complex methods involved with using Avid, the editing programme used for 24, and about when certain shots and the splitscreen is used. Clips of Powell and editor Jon Cassar conversing about what shots to use are shown. Footage of Ken Kobett and Mike Olman, the re-recording mixers, is shown, and their job is explained. During the last section of the film, fan's questioned are answered. One asks how each person got into their field, whilst another asks about the processes of editing. Special features The DVD includes a special features section divided into the following categories. , Anne Melville, Chris Willingham, Scott Powell, Paul Gadd]] Interviews * Kiefer Sutherland * Penny Johnson Jerald * Joel Surnow * Ron Kutak, Editor's Guild * Lainie Miller, Script Supervisor's Guild Additional Q&A * How are geographic implausibilies handled? * How far ahead are scripts written? * Why is the show shot out of sequence? and editor Scott Powell]] Editing information * Cutting with Avid * Network Notes * The Ticking Clock * Editors Helping Each Other * Chris Wins Third Emmy Production information * Phone Calls * Creating Boxes * Use of Time & Money * Role of the Producer/Director See also * DVD Behind the Scenes: The Editing Process